Fucking Shocked (HyukHae Fanfic)
by hajeDhae
Summary: Aku tidak ingin mencela Tuhan, aku tidak ingin menghina Tuhan dan aku juga tidak ingin marah kepada Tuhan. Tapi apa semua ini?, FUCK semuanya brengsek. Apa harus begini jalan hidupku. Kenapa tidak sekalian kau bunuh aku saja di hadapan orang tuaku. Kau laki-laki bajingan Lee Hyuk Jae.


**Title: Fucking Shocked**

**Author: hajeDhae**

**Genre: yaoi, boy x boy,**

**Rating: M**

**Length: Oneshoot**

**Main Cast: Lee Hyuk Jae**

**Choi Siwon**

**Lee Donghae**

**Disclaimer: Banyak ketidakjelasan dalam pembuatan alur cerita maka dari itu author tidak mau minta maaf :p #plaaakkkk PERINGATAN KERAS ! FF INI OVERDOSIS GJ -_- JADI KALAU TIDAK SUKA DENGAN CERITANYA HARAP DILARANG MENCELA DALAM KOMNTAR. Komentar/kritik yang mendukung dan membangun semangat author selalu saya tunggu****J**

**TYPO IN EPRIWER**

**NB: FF ini sebelumnya pernah saya posting di FB saya Onyet/Hyukamvret**

_**Summary**_

_Aku tidak ingin mencela Tuhan, aku tidak ingin menghina Tuhan dan aku juga tidak ingin marah kepada Tuhan. Tapi apa semua ini?, FUCK semuanya brengsek. Apa harus begini jalan hidupku. Kenapa tidak sekalian kau bunuh aku saja di hadapan orang tuaku. Kau laki-laki bajingan Lee Hyuk Jae._

_**:::::Fucking Shocked:::::**_

Terlihat dua orang pria yang satu nampak sudah paruh baya dan yang satunya lagi masih muda, terduduk rapi diruang tamu disebuah rumah sederhana dengan keadaan dirundung sedih dan duka.

"Apa tidak ada cara lain selain kita harus meninggalkan tempat ini?" seorang namja bermata sendu dengan rambut sparkle bicara dengan suara gemetar menatap pria rentah dihadapannya.

" Tidak ada. Ayah sudah berusaha keras untuk mempertahankan rumah ini. Namun tetap saja uang segitu tidak cukup untuk membayar semua hutang-hutang keluarga kita pada dictator itu"

"Aighoooo" namja bernama Lee Donghae itu menghembuskan napasnya dengan berat.

"Maafkan ayah Lee Donghae. Ini semua salah ayah. Kalau waktu itu ayah tidak berjudi maka semuanya tidak akan seperti ini" pria paruh baya itupun menangis dan menyesali semua yang sudah terjadi.

"Bahkan gajiku pun juga tidak cukup untuk menutup hutang ayah. Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa memberimu uang untuk menyelamatkan semuanya. Maaf" Kata Donghae menyesal.

"Ini bukan salahmu nak." Sahut ayah Donghae.

"Berikan aku alamat dictator itu" kata donghae sedikit sengit.

"tapi kau mau apa?" Tanya sang ayah yang mendadak shock dengan ucapan Donghae.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan rumah ini disita oleh dictator keparat itu. Baiklah aku akan membuat perhitungan dengannya saat ini juga" Donghae menyahut kertas yang ada diatas meja dan lekas pergi meninggalkan ayahnya sebelum sang ayah sempat mengucapkan sesuatu padanya.

_**:::::Fucking Shocked:::::**_

Dengan wajah kesal dan emosi membuncah Lee Donghae berjalan menyusuri setiap gang di Kota Jung Nam. Jung Nam adalah kota yang terletak dibagian utara Seoul. Kota ini terkenal dengan keglamourannya dan banyaknya tempat-tempat cassino serta karaoke prostitusi yang dijadikan tempat pesta sex bagi para remaja Korea. Namun hal ini tidak membuat Donghae menghentikan keinginannya untuk menemui dictator yang sudah menghancurkan keluarganya.

"Oh, apa semua ini?! apa dictator itu tinggal ditampat seperti ini? hhh~ murahan sekali, kalau dia wanita akan aku cabik-cabik wajahnya." Kata Donghae dengan senyuman sinis yang menyungging disudut bibirnya.

WINTER HOUSE PARADISE

07.00 PM BOYS WAKE UP

Donghae membaca tulisan yang terpampang didepan pintu sebuah rumah karaoke sambil melihat kertas yang dipegangnya untuk memastikan alamat tempat tinggal sang dictator.

"yaahh ini dia alamatnya. Hah rentenir itu pemilik tempat karaoke? Dasar sialan brani-braninya kau menyita rumah keluargaku. Tunggu saja aku akan masuk dan memukul lehermu Tante" tanpa ba bi bu dengan langkah tegap dan tegas Donghae bergegas memasuki tempat itu. Dan apa yang terjadi tidak seperti yang Donghae bayangkan.

Suara music pop,metal dan rocker beradu memenuhi tempat yang bernama Winter House Paradise itu. Dengan lampu remang-remang menambah kesan erotis pada tempat karaoke tersebut. Hal yang membuat Donghae menjadi shock dan gugup adalah semua yang berada disana adalah laki-laki. Tidak ada satupun wanita yang berkeliaran disana. Saat itu Donghae memakai jeans ketat turun pinggang berwarna biru tua serta T-Shirt V neck dan berbalut hodie brwarna abu-abu. Kehadiran Donghae disana membuat para penghuni karaoke meluncurkan tatapan sadis mreka kepadanya. Yah Lee Donghae saat itu juga menjadi pusat perhatian.

Seorang laki-laki berusia sekitar 40 tahun berjalan mendekati Donghae dengan membawa segelas wine ditangan kirinya.

"Hai manis. Apa kau kesini bersama seseorang?" tanya laki-laki yang tidak diketahui namanya itu kepada Donghae yang saat itu telah berdiri kaku.

"…" Donghae hanya bisa menggelengkan lehernya.

"Bagus. Mari temani aku" laki-laki itu menarik lengan Donghae. Dan ….

"Lepaskan Dia" terdengar teriakan seorang namja yang sedang duduk didepan bartender sambil meneguk segelas wine. Namja dengan gaya cool dan bertubuh tinggi serta memiliki senyuman yang membunuh diwajahnya itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri pria yang sedang bersama Donghae.

"Kalau kau ingin keluargamu selamat lepaskan dia." Dengan nada gertakan sengit namja bernama Choi Siwon itu menyuruh pria yang sedang berhadapan dengannya untuk melepaskan tangan Donghae.

"Tapi aku duluan yang melihatnya" pria itupun berusaha mengelak dan tidak terima.

"Semua yang ada disini adalah milikku, kalau kau tidak terima dengan aturan ini pergi saja kau bajingan" BUUUGGHHH satu pukulan keras dari Siwon menghantam perut pria itu.

AAAWWWHHHH

BBUUUAAGGGHHH

"Seret pecundang ini keluar" kata Siwon menyuruh dua bodyguardnya untuk membawa pria tadi.

_**:::::Fucking Shocked:::::**_

"Lepaskan tanganku. Bodoh, siapa kau brani-braninya menyeretku hah" Donghae meronta saat Siwon menggenggam pergelangan tangannya dengan erat sambil menyeretnya berjalan menuju suatu tempat.

"Diamlah jangan meronta atau ini akan semakin sakit" sahut Siwon dengan nada santai.

"siapa kau ini. Tujuanku datang kemari adalah mencari seorang rentenir keparat dan bukan kau bodoh" bentak Donghae.

SHET

Siwon menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap Donghae.

"Awwwhh sakit. Sialan kau" keluh Donghae sambil memegangi pergelangan tangannya.

"Rentenir keparat maksutmu?" tanya Siwon.

"Yah, aku kemari mau menghabisi rentenir keparat itu. Brani-braninya memanfaatkan kekalahan ayahku dalam berjudi untuk menyita rumah dan harta milik kami. Dasar bajingan. Kalau aku berhadapan dengan dia sekarang maka aku akan memotong lehernya sekarang ini juga." Ucap Donghae menggebu-gebu. Dan diapun tidak sadar siapa yang dia hadapi sekarang ini.

"Sungguh kau akan memotong lehernya?" tanya Siwon lagi dengan seringaian sadis menghiasi wajah nakalnya.

"Tentu saja. Aku ini adalah mantan atlit bulu tangkis *apa hubungannya tjoba -_-*. Aku yakin sekali rentenir itu pasti sudah tua dan itu akan memudahkan ku untuk mengirim nyawanya keneraka." Ucap Donghae dengan sok berani. Padahal dia tidak tau siapa rentenir itu sebenarnya.

"Hah baiklah ayo kita buktikan saja kalau kau bisa memotong leher rentenir keparat itu maka kau akan mendatap hadiah uang dariku" dengan tatapan mata yang tajam Siwon kembali menyeret pergelangan tangan Donghae dan membawanya masuk kedalam ruangan.

_**:::::Fucking Shocked:::::**_

~Paradise 1004~

Siwon membawa Donghae masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan tertutup yang bertuliska "Paradise 1004".

BRUUGGHHH

"Aawwwhh" teriak Donghae saat Siwon mendorongnya hingga terjatuh kelantai.

"Si siapa kau ini sebenarnya. Apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku bajingan"

BUUUAAAGGHHHH Donghae beranjak dari jatuhnya dan meninju rahang Siwon.

"Kau.. brani braninya" Hyaaaaa Buugghhhh, Siwon membalasnya dan memukul Donghae hingga namja itu jatuh tersungkur.

Keluarlah seorang laki-laki dari dalam kamar mandi yang terletak disisi kiri. Laki-laki itu memakai kemeja putih, berambut purple dan diselingi tatapan mata yang sangat sadis dan tajam. Seringaian disudut bibirnya membuatnya tampak semakin brutal.

Laki-laki bernama Lee Hyuk Jae itu berjalan menghampiri sahabatnya, Choi Siwon.

"Kau mendapatkan dia dari mana?" tanya Hyuk Jae yang kala itu telah menyelesaikan aktifitasnya untuk beronani ria.

"Kau tidak perlu tau. Dia kemari ingin menghabisimu. Dia ingin mecabik-cabik mulutmu dan memotong lehermu" Kata Siwon dengan nada sengit disertai seringaian tajam disudut bibirnya.

"Bo bohong. Yang dia katakan semua itu bohong. Aku tidak ada urusan dengan kalian berdua." Bantah Donghae dengan nada keras.

Hyuk Jae berjongkok menghampiri Donghae dan menatap wajah namja bermata sendu itu dengan tatapan brutalnya, hingga membuat namja manis itu sedikit shock dan ilfeel.

"Kau… cukup manis" CLUUUPPT

Ucap Hyuk Jae ganas sambil menjilat daun telinga Donghae.

"Kauuuu,, bajingan tengik" Bentak Donghae lalu berusaha meluncurkan genggamannya kearah wajah Hyuk Jae namun tangannya dihadang oleh Siwon. Yah jelas sekali, badan Donghae kalah besar dengan badan Siwon yang terbilang cukup sispack dan kekar.

"Apa Kau siap Tuan Lee Hyuk Jae?" tanya Siwon dengan seringaian tajam diwajahnya.

"Kalau bisa sekarang kenapa harus ditunda. So Why Not" balas Hyuk Jae yang tak kalah brutal saat itu.

Siwon menarik lengan Donghae dan mendorong namja itu jatuh terlentang diatas springbed berwarna putih tersebut. Hyuk Jae mangambil dua borgol yang sudah ia siapkan entah sejak kapan untuk mengikat tangan Donghae disisi ranjang. Kemudian ia mengambil cutter dan gunting dari dalam laci untuk memotong dan merobek pakaian yang Donghae kenakan saat itu.

"Lepaskan aku, apa yang kalian lakukan. Tolong hentikan" teriakan Donghae membuncah saat ia meronta-ronta. Namun naas, nasib baik tidak berpihak kepadanya. Namja manis dan polos itu kini sedang berada dikandang dua ekor singa jantan yang sedang kehausan nafsuh untuk melampiaskan birahi mereka.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja kalu kau datang kemari juga dengan niat baik" Ucap hyuk Jae disela-sela aktifitasnya merobek baju Donghae dengan cutter.

"Aku tidak ada urusan dengan kalian berdua bajingan" Bentak Donghae dengan keringat yang bercucuran deras membasahi tubuhnya.

"Kau datang kemari itu termasuk mencari urusan dengan kami" Timpal Siwon yang saat itu sudah full naked dan siap untuk memperkosa namja manis itu.

"Apa yang akan kalian lakukan, aku mohon lepaskan aku" Donghae merengak sambil berteriak minta tolong.

"Sia sia saja usahamu manis. Kau berteriak tidak akan ada yang bisa mendengarmu karena ruangan ini kedap suara" Sahut Hyuk Jae singkat.

"Lebih baik kau simpan suaramu untuk desahanmu nanti manis. Karena malam ini kau tidak akan bisa lolos" Timpal Siwon lagi sambil duduk ditepi ranjang dan membelai wajah Donghae dengan penuh gairah.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah menyiapkan obat-obatan penghilang rasa sakit untukmu. Aku tau, namja polos sepertimu pasti belum pernah melakukan hal gila ini bukan? Jadi untuk awal-awal seperti ini kau akan sering berteriak kesakitan. Dan bisa jadi malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang untukmu sayang" Kata Hyuk Jae yang telah berhasil melucuti semua pakaian Donghae, dan namja manis itupun kini sudah fullnaked dihadapan dua ekor singa jantan tersebut. Dan ini membuat rasa lapar mereka membuncah dan siap untuk melahap hidangan lezat yang ada dihadapan mereka.

.

.

.

.

Untuk pemanasan Hyuk Jae yang mengambil alih dalam permainan ini, ia mulai membelai tubuh Donghae dari wajahnya yang manis hingga pahanya yang sexy. Donghaepun tidak dapat berkutik sedikitpun dan ia hanya bisa pasrah dan menagis.

"Kalau kau menangis itu akan membuatmu semakin manis dan menggodaku sayang. Untuk apa kau memangis, nanti kau juga akan tersenyum nikmat"

Setelah berucap Hyuk Jae langsung menyerbu bibir tipis Donghae. Menciumnya, mencumbunya, menjilatnya serta menggigit bibir mungil namja manis itu.

"Aaaaahhhhhh sssshhhhhh" Donghae tidak bisa berkata apa-apa selain kalimat-kalimat desahannya itu.

Dengan lihai Hyuk Jae memegang permainan dibagian atas tubuh Donghae. Sedangkan Siwon, ia mengambil alih permainan dibagian tubuh Donghae yang bawah.

Dengan lahap dan bagaikan bayi yang haus akan air susu ibunya, Siwon mengulum serta menjilat Junior Donghae. Tatkala ia juga memijat lubang kecil pangkal junior Donghae dengan lidahnya yang sensual hingga membuat Namja manis itu tak sanggup menahan birahinya.

"Aaahhhhh ssshhhhhh, heennntikhaaaaannnnn" Donghae meracau tak jelas atas perlakuan dua orang pria yang tidak dikenalnya itu. Namun yang jelas ucapan Donghae tidak digubris sama sekali dengan mereka. Yang mereka dengar hanyalah desahan yang kelaur dari bibir sexy milik Donghae.

"Tubuhmu sangat manis babyh. Jadi ini semua ini sayang sekali jika aku biarkan" ucap Hyuk Jae lalu menyerbu leher jenjang Donghae. Hyuk Jae memainkan lidah nakalnya diatas leher putih nan mulus itu. Hal itu semakin membuat Donghae kuwalahan, bagaimana tidak, juniornya dioral dengan lihai oleh Siwon sedangkan lehernya sedang beradu dengan lidah Hyuk Jae. Oh Lee Donghae manurutku ini semua nasib yang pantas untuk namja manis sepertimu.

"Lepaskhaann, tangankuuuuh. Sakiiitt , aku mohon lepaskan borgolnya" pinta Donghae dengan linangan airmata. Hal inipun membuat Siwon dan hyuk Jae saling bertatapan untuk meminta persetujuan satu sama lain.

"Aku akan melepaskan borgolnya, tapi kau harus berjanji akan melanjutkan permainan ini. kau datang kemari untuk memulai permainan jadi kau sendiri yang harus menyelesaikan permaianan ini." Kata Siwon sambil mengendus leher mulus Donghae.

"Aku tidak perduli kalau kau mau kabur dari sini, tapi akan kupastikan keselamatan keluargamu akan mati ditanganku" Sahut Hyuk Jae. Lalu beranjak mengambil kunci didalam laci dan membuka kedua borgol yang mengikat tangan Donghae.

"Bagaimana. Sudah lega?" tanya Siwon sambil mengecup punggung Donghae.

Donghaepun hanya bisa diam terpaku dan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi.

"Sudah hentikan basa-basinya. Sekarang kita keinti permainan. Aku sudah tidak tahan melihat tubuhmu yang menggoda ini"

Hyuk Jae beralih kebawah tubuh Donghae. Ia menarik bahu namja itu dan menyurunya untuk menungging. Dengan rasa malu dan linangan air mata Donghaepun menuruti kemauan namja brutal itu.

"Tahan sayang. Ini akan sedikit sakit."

Dan dalam sekali hentakan

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~ teriakan Donghaepun akhirnya menggema juga diruangan itu. Yaah Hyuk jae berhasil menenggelamkan adiknya dilubang manis milik Donghae.

"Sabar sayang, nanti kau aan mendesah nikmat"

Perlahan Hyuk Jae mengeluarkan separuh dari juniornya dan memasukkannya kembali. Itupun ia lakukan berkali-kali untuk beradaptasi dengan lubang sempit milik Donghae.

"Aaaaasssshhhhhh aaaahhsssss" Akhirnya, Donghaepun mendesah juga.

"Duduklah sayang. Duduk dipangkuanku" tanpa melepas juniornya, hyuk Jae memposisikan dirinya terlentang diatas springbed dan menyuruh Donghae duduk diatas pahanya.

Tak kala brutal, Siwon menjelajahi leher milky milik Donghae dan membuat lukisan indah berwarna merah disana. Atas perlakuan Siwon ini Donghae tak henti-hentinya mendesah hebat. Dalam hatinya ia ingin sekali kabur dari sana dan menolak perbuatan dua laki-laki itu, namun nafsuhnya berkata lain. Kenikmatan yang mendominasi tidak bisa membuatnya berkutik apapun.

"Aku suka, suka sekali dengan aroma lehermu. Ini sangat membuatku semakin ingin memilikimu manis" ucap Siwon tepat ditelinga kiri Donghae. Deruh napasnya membuat namja manis ini hanya bisa megap-megap menahan semuanya.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhh aaaaasssshhhhhhh ssssshhhhhhhh"

Desahan demi desahan terluap dari bibir tipis Donghae. Dan hal ini membuat dua laki-laki yang sedang menyetubuhinya menjadi liar.

"Akhuuuuu,, aaaaaahhhhh Ouuuuttt noowwww" Dengan genjotan dan hentakan yang kuat, Hyuk Jae mengeluar masukkan Juniornya kedalam lubang Donghae hingga akhirnya cairan sperma miliknya berceceran membasahi selangkangan Donghae.

Donghae hanya bisa merem-melek menerima perlakuan dari dua orang itu. saat ini yang ada diotaknya hanyalah kenikmatan bersetubuh.

"Hyuk Jae~ahh. Gentian donk. Adikku juga ingin mendekam dalam lubang manis itu." kata Siwon menyuruh Hyuk Jae untuk memberinya kesempatan merasakan lubang donghae.

"aaaasshhhh see seebentaarr lagiiii Siwoon~aaaaaaaahhhhh" Tanpa mengindahkan permintaan Siwon Hyuk Jae masih asyik mengenjot adikknya didalam lubang Donghae.

"aish dasar sialan kau. Menyingkir sana" Siwonpun beranjak dari tubuh Donghae dan menghampiri Hyuk Jae lalu mencabut paksa junior sahabatnya itu yang sedang berpesta ria didalam lubang kenikmatan milik Donghae.

"Hyaaaa Choi Siwon apa yang kau lakukan" Hyuk Jae sanga terkejut saat tangan Siwon menarik paksa juniornya.

"Gantian bodoh. Minggir sana" Siwonpun menendang bokong tepos Hyuk Jae dan menarik pinggang sexi Donghae lalu memangku namja itu diatas tubuh sispactnya.

Dengan tampang lemas dan penuh keringat, Donghae hanya bisa menuruti kemauan dari dua srigala brutal itu.

"Dia mainnya kasar yah manis. Tenang aku akan bermain lembut, karena aku tidak mau menyakiti namja manis sepertimu." Siwon menghempaskan pelan pinggang Donghae dalam pangkuannya. Dan Kini pangkal juniornya sudah menyentuh lubang sempit Donghae.

Siwon membenarkan posisi juniornya agar mantap untuk menerjang lubang Donghae. Dengan dorongan yang lembut akhirnya junior yang ukurannya duakali lipat dari milik Hyuk Jae itupun sukses mendekam didalam lubang milik Donghae.

"aaaasssshhhhh, sam…sampaiii berapa lamaa laghiiii kalian menyiksakuuuuuhhhh" ucap Donghae terengah-engah saat melayani kedua pria itu.

"Sampai aku puas sayang" kata Hyukjae lalu mengulum nipple Donghae bergantian.

Donghae membelakangi tubuh Siwon dan berhadapan dengan Hyuk Jae. Siwon terus menghujam lumangnya dengan hentakan yang cepat sambil membiusnya dengan jilatan-jilatan disekitar punggung dan leher Donghae. Siwon merangkul pinggang Donghae dengan erat sambil menaik turunkan tubuh namja manis itu agar titik prostatnya bisa tersentuh oleh junior Siwon. Sedangkan Hyuk Jae ia terus menghujami dada montok Donghae dengan ciuman-ciumannya serta kissmarknya. Tak mau menganggurkan kesempatan emas, tangan Hyuk Jae mulai bergirlya meraih junor Donghae dan mengocoknya dengan kecepatan maksimum.

"aaaahhhhhh to toloooong hentikaaaaannn, sudaahhh akhuuuuuhhh tidak tahaan laghiiii aaaakkkhhhhh" kata Donghae meracau tak jelas.

Hyuk Jae semakin cepat mengocok junior indah milik namja manis itu. saat tangannya merasakan junior Donghae Berkedut dan memanas ia langsung menutup lubang kecil dijung junor Donghae dengan ibu jarinya. Hal ini sontak membuat Donghae berteriak kesakitan.

AAAAAAAAAWWWH SAKIIITTTTTT. Hiks

Teriak Donghae saat hyuk Jae menyumpat ujung Juniornya dan mencoba menunda klimaksnya.

"Jangan kau keluarkan sekarang sayang. Itu tidak nikmat. Keluarkan didalam mulutku saja" kata Hyuk Jae lalu ia menurunkan wajahnya tepat dihadapan junior Donghae. Hyuk Jae membuka mulutnya lebar dan siam memasukkan seluruh Junior Donghae kedalam mulut mungilnya itu.

"sssshh aaahhhhh ooohhhhhh aaaahhhhhh" Desah Donghae tak karuan tatkala Hyuk Jae dengan lihai memgulum juniornya. Hyuk Jae memainkan lidah panjangnya diatas lubang junior Donghae dan ini membuat Donghae merasakan geli yang sangat nikmat.

"aaaahhhh su dahhhhhh hentiikkaaaaannnn"

Siwon terus menghujam Donghae dengan tusukan juniornya didalam lubang kenikmatan itu serta mencumbui seluruh leher dan punggung Donghae. Sedangkan Hyuk Jae, ia sangat asyik bermain-main dengan junior Donghae. Mengulum, menjilat, menggigit serta sesekali menghisap Junior Donghae dan hal ini sangat membuat Donghae semakin menggelinjang hebat.

_**:::::Fucking Shocked:::::**_

Setelah berjam-jam bergelut dengan Donghae diatas ranjang. Kini Hyuk Jae dan Siwon sedang merapikan pakain mereka.

"Semuanya terlalu nikmat untuk cepat berlalu" ucap Hyuk Jae sambil membenarkan ikat pinggangnya.

"hah kau ini. sekali bajingan tetap saja bajingan" sahut Siwon yang kala itu sedang membenarkan dasi dilehernya.

"hahaha kau juga pecundang. Kenapa kau berteman dengan seorang bajingan sepertiku."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya?" tanya Siwon menatap wajah sahabatnya itu.

"Menurutmu?" jawab Hyuk Jae dengan seringaian sadis khas diwajahnya dan menambah kesan frontal dalam diri namja pervert itu. Hyuk Jae pun langsung beranjak keluar dari kamar "Paradise 1004" meninggalkan Siwon sendirian dengan kebingungannya didalam sana.

_**:::::Fucking Shocked:::::**_

Donghae berjalan lemas tak berdaya sambil memegangi area sensitifnya yang terasa sangat sakit. Ia berjalan mencari halte bus untuk segera pulang kerumahnya.

Dalam ingatannya masih terekam jelas apa yang telah dilakukan oleh Hyuk Jae dan Siwon tadi malam kepadanya. Dan apa yang dikatakan Hyuk Jae dihadapannya.

_"Kalau kau sudah sampai dirumah, bilang kepada ayahmu bahwa hutang-hutangnya semua sudah lunas berkat putranya yang manis ini. dan katakan padanya, ia harus bersedia menyerahkanmu kepadaku kalau masih sayang dengan harta dan keluarganya"_

Hyuk Jae mengancam akan membuat keluarganya hancur kalau dia tidak mau menjadi miliknya. Dan ini adalah pilihan yang sangat sulit bagi Donghae. Sungguh Donghae tidak menyangka bahwa rentenir yang diancamnya dan akan dipotong lehernya itu adalah LEE HYUK JAE. Seorang Pengusaha muda yang sangat kaya raya dan pemilik bar prostitusi terbesar di Jung Nam.

Sesampainya ia dirumah. Ayah dan ibunya langsung menjemputnya dan menanyakan keadaannya.

"Lee Donghae, putraku apa kau baik-baik saja sayang?." Terlihat kekhawatiran yang tersirat dari raut wajah ibu Donghae melihat putranya yang semalaman tidak pulang dan baru sampai dirumah dengan wajah yang sangat pucat.

"Ay ayah." Ucap Donghae lemas.

"Kau baik-baik sajakan Hae?" tanya ayahnya yang tak kala khawatir.

"Hut hutang ayah semuanya sudah lunas. Dan ten tenanglah rumah ini tidak akan disita oleh rentenir itu." Kata Donghae kepada ayah dan ibunya.

Rasa sakit masih Donghae rasakan di sekujur tubuhnya dan yang paling parah adalah diarea sensitifnya. Ia merasakan pusing dan banyak bintang-bintang yang bertaburan diatas kepalanya. Tak lama kemudian "BRUUUGGHH" Dongghaepun jatuh pingsan.

**:::::THE END:::::**

**#SKIP**

**Hae: *jalan kesana-kemari mengitari seisi dorm mencari sosok Lee Hyuk Jae, namun tidak menemukannya juga"**

**Hyuk: ajiiiibb bangeettt ini gueh bacanya sampe ngompool u,u**

**Won: anjir lo Nyet, baca beginian sampe basah begitu.**

**Hyuk: ahihihihi sriusan bro,, aha *alawendi* gimana kalo kita… #nyengir setan**

**Won: maksut Lo?**

**Hyuk: iyalah Won, apa lagi emang. Kita di Dorm cuman betiga Bro, cuman gue , elo sama tuh si idiot. Leeteuk, Heechul sama Kangin Hyuk sedang ngemci di KBS. Sungmin sama ryeowook siaran di Sukira. Shindong lagi di warteg, Kyuhyun di rumah emaknya. Henry sama Jomi masih nyangkut di Hongkong. Ini kesempatan emasss brooo. #kata Hyuk Jae menggebu-gebu penuh siasat -_- *poor baby Hae.**

**Won: aahh gak mau ah gueh, dosa Hyuk. *siwon sok nolak padahal dalam hatinya mau bingitz***

**Hyuk: ahh elu mah, yaudah deh gueh ajah yang nglakuin.**

**Won: ehh jangan jangan. Gueh ikutan *mupeng***

**Hyuk : hanjerrr lo -_-**

**Hae: *dengan wajah polos dating bawa gorengan* Oh kalian disini toh rupanya. Aku nyariin kau dimana-mana gak ada loh Hyuk, taunya kamu disini sama Siwon. Sedang apa kalian berdua? *tanya Donghae dengan tampang polos banget sampe authornya pengen nabok* -_-**

**Hyuk: Hae….**

**Won: Lee Donghae….**

**Siwon dan Hyuk Jae menghampiri Donghae dengan tampang brutal dan sangar.**

**Hae: hyaaa ada apa sama kalian? Kesurupan setannya Kyuhyun? *donghae ketakutan.**

**Hyuk: *tersenyum ganas***

**Hae: Hyaaa kaliaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnn**

**#BAYANGKAN SENDIRI KELANJUTANNYA :-D**

**Cukup sekian FF yang bisa saya suguhkan. Mohon maaf karena banyak ketidakjelasan dalam FF ini. Kritik dan Saran yang membangun selalu saya nantikan**


End file.
